


Home

by Golden_Asp



Series: MCU Drabbles [8]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, M/M, Sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Tony comes home to his husband and daughter.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: MCU Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1117584
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chesshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesshire/gifts).



> Brullf bought me two ko-fis so this little ironstrange drabble is for her! Thank you for your help! Is in the same universe as that other ironstrange drabble involving them and their nameless daughter (that I am far too lazy to go search for. It's part of this series)
> 
> not beta-ed

“Honey, I’m home!” Tony called as he shut the door behind him. He heard the pattering of little feet and grinned as his daughter ran through the halls.

“Da!” she cried, holding her arms out. He scooped her into his embrace, pressing a kiss against her cheek.

“Hello, baby girl,” Tony said, propping her on his hip. She grinned at him, tongue poking out between the spaces of her teeth still coming in. “Where’s your dad?”

“Here,” Stephen said, leaning hipshot against the wall. Tony smiled at his husband and walked forward, shifting their daughter out of the way and going on his toes to kiss him.

“Gross!”

“Gross! Gross, you say!” Tony said, spinning around. His daughter shrieked with laughter, clutching to his neck as he whirled her around the room. Stephen watched with a soft smile. Tony met his eyes as he dangled their daughter upside, her raucous laughter echoing off the walls.

Ever since the birth of their daughter three years earlier, both men felt like they had truly— _finally_ —found their way home.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love


End file.
